


Mid-Mission Interludes

by holhorsinaroundafterdark (holhorsinaround)



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Clothed Sex, Cock Sucking, Extreme Displays of Love, F/M, Fingerfucking, Fluff and Smut, Idiots in Love, Nonverbal Consent, Public Sex, Sexual Content, Size Difference, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, agender masc lead, sex in dangerous locations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 10:06:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17343332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holhorsinaround/pseuds/holhorsinaroundafterdark
Summary: Alar and Galletta, in the middle of being chased, find reprieve in the shadows of an alcove. But Alar hasn't been able to keep her off of his mind all day.





	Mid-Mission Interludes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tonyendo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tonyendo/gifts).



> Written as a gift for my dear RP partner :') Our characters Alar and Galletta are so good... so in love.

The two slipped into the shadows within an alcove as a group of Orcs dressed in plated guard attire stepped into the alleyway. Alar had put his hands on Galletta's wrist and pulled her in with him, though had found himself surprised by the lack of space the alcove provided. It wasn't like it had been the first time they shared a small space, hiding together. He pressed himself as far back against the wall as he could with Galletta in front of him, though wrapped his left hand around her waist to bring her closer. To keep them both directly out of eye sight and in the corner where the shadows were darkest, Gal now found herself pressed entirely back into Alar's body.  
  
The Orcs just around the corner came to a stop, and Alar worried to himself that maybe they had heard something, had sensed that they were there. He brought his right hand up and let it sit against Galletta's collarbone momentarily; her breathing had picked up and the last thing they both needed was for someone to hear them and investigate.  
  
His fingers trembled just under her chin as Gal, quietly, shifted to lean in against him. For some reason, the whole morning through their mission, Alar found himself unable to keep his hands off of her. It was little things here and there, where his hand wound up a bit too high on her shoulder to brush at her hair or the bare skin beyond her plate armor, or across her lower back where the plate would overlap with her legguards. At one point he'd reached out to lead her and had somehow found his way against her hip, fingers 'accidentally' touching under the lowest clasp to her undershirt. All day, for zero reason, his thoughts had turned to untucking her shirt and sliding his hand under the fabric, under her chest armor, dragging her away, listening to his name spill past her lips, but there was never a chance for him to do so, and no indication that she'd want him to. They were on a job after all, not a vacation.  
  
Still, despite even, he found his palm pressing in against her throat. Not to choke, just to rest; he felt her swallow against his bare fingertips as his left hand touched to the cold metal armor across her stomach. She shifted in his arms, her head tilting back into his abdomen. He felt a tremble move through her body, and her shoulders rolled against his hips, her plate pushing back against his groin. His lips parted at the realization that she was also into this; that, whatever it was about their predicament, she had grown aroused. Maybe it had been because of him, because of the day-long heat in his veins. Maybe she had become aware of his desires, his needs. If her body language wasn't enough to let him know... good God, he thought he could smell her arousal, thought he could feel the heat radiating from her. Her hands came up to rest on both of his as the group of guards continued to speak, the tips of her gloves digging into his.  
  
He barely understood their dialect, something about intruders; them, he lazily realized, his fingers already working between the hem of her pants and her shirt below the plate. His ears pricked as he listened to a very vague description of himself, then Galletta. Her breath hitched, chest rising and falling, and his palm moved up to cover her mouth, the leather against her lips as his bare fingertips pressed to her cheek. He pressed his own lips together as she arched herself back against him, head tilting to the side against his abdomen. A rumble vibrated on his glove. He glanced downward and watched as she looked up at him, nearly doe eyed, color spreading across her cheeks, brightening the paleness of her skin in the shadows. It was the most innocent and the most helpless he had ever seen her look. It was... fucking arousing, having her at his whim, under his hands.  
  
The two stood there, eyes locked, and slowly he let his palm come from her lips until the tip of his bare thumb pressed into her mouth. She eagerly parted her lips and closed her eyes, but Alar had no inclination to keep his thumb there; he pressed inward as she began twirling her tongue against his skin, her lips closing into a tiny o-shape around him, a vibration rumbling from her throat as her teeth touched against his skin. He then let his thumb trace back across her lower lip, keeping her mouth open, her jaw held in place with his second finger. Saliva trailed across her lower lip in his path, glistening and attracting his attention, desire flooding through him.  
  
She looked so helpless, caught in his hands and arms and forced to look up at him, mouth gaping wide open. He couldn't help but smile at the very corners of his lips behind his tusks as he pressed her own lips back together, pulled her closer, and pushed his hand fully inside her legguards. It was a tight fit between the size of his hand, her belt, and the plate armor, but he managed. His fingertips traced across the fabric of her underwear and to his delight he could already tell she was turned on and growing wet against the fabric. He had already grown hard, was far from flaccid, but feeling the heat radiate from her drove his mind into a fucking frenzy. He heard a sound from within her throat, low, like she were choking as she was touched, and about came then and there. The voices of the orcs grew louder as someone told a joke and the group laughed, startling him out of his thoughts.  
  
He'd have to pay more attention. He slid his fingers between her trembling thighs and traced up and down, across the outline of her folds. His palm moved between them, leading her to shift her legs apart at his silent insistence. He watched her facial features tense, her eyes shutting tight. He even felt her lips part against his glove. The group's footsteps came closer as he tilted his fingers under the fabric of her underwear. His fingertips traced along her bare lips, through the soft curls of her damp pubic hair and into the warmth and wetness between her thighs. Good God, Bak'ae save him, her lips were so hot, and he had no issue slicking his fingertips between them. He felt himself throb in his own armor, his shaft tight against his leather work pants. Too tight.  
  
His ears pricked once more; the guards were talking about something unrelated to them, but why weren't they moving away from this spot? His curiousity was piqued and he pulled his eyes away from hers to lean his head against the cold stone of the wall behind him. His ears twitched, head tilting to listen to their conversation. Her scent filled his senses, deep and musky and hot, dazing him. With the same motion, he raised his finger and let it enter Galletta proper; he found himself suddenly surrounded by her warmth, her wetness, and his mind swirled. The conversation the guards were having became the last thing on his mind as he slowly moved his finger to and from her, lips parting and his tongue pressing into his cheek. Her body went limp in his arms and her hands squeezed his wrists. He could feel her body quaking against his and the vibration of small, ever so quiet mewls of pleasure pressed against his palm, muffled by his glove. He wanted nothing more than to throw her armor to the ground and raise her up into the air, thrust his dick into her, fuck her until she was shouting his name with her back against the cold stone wall behind him.  
  
It was delightful; she was delightful. He felt her buck her hips forward and one of her hands fell away from his wrist to reach between them, to cup the bulge of his pants. He hissed, head tilting back into the stone, back arching his chest forward. He felt her touching along the clasps at his groin and quietly undoing them, blindly acting. He thrust his finger harder into her, curling it against her nerves as her fingers pulled him free; her plate armor was warm from his body heat, but her fingers were so much warmer. She gripped him, trying to weakly tug his length, but struggled. He let her turn, her body pulling only slightly from his as she did.  
  
She knelt her head down, fingers wrapping around his shaft, and parted her lips. She was... such the perfect height. Everything about her was perfect, and his mind burst into white hot heat as her tongue drew along his slit and piercing. He shifted his hand, driving his finger deeper into her, a muffled, low hum sounding and vibrating across his head. He lost himself, his hips shaking against the stone, and his free hand ran through her bangs and into her hair. She thrust her own hand down into her pants and joined his, two fingers circling her clitoris with frantic madness.  
  
She parted her thighs slightly and he drove his second finger into her, thoroughly filling her and thoroughly being squeezed by the intense tightness of her body. The thought of her walls squeezing his dick... He moaned, his free hand falling from her hair to cover his own lips this time. He felt her hand working across her nerve and tried to meet her force.  
  
The orcs outside the alcove shifted, armor clanging armor, but they went back to their laughter and their jokes. She looked up at him, her eyes dizzy with lust and he bit down on his lip, grinned, and dropped his hand to rest on her cheek. She pushed her lips down against him, taking him deep into her mouth as she stroked. They began to match speeds-- his fingers filling her, her mouth taking him, both pulling back together before driving deeper, harder.  
  
It was all painfully erotic and he began to shudder, hips bucking already, his mouth opening wide with a silent moan and his thoughts snapping in half as heat pooled then exploded in his pelvis, his seed filling her mouth and her body quaking around his, her orgasm nearly pushing his fingers out of her as her muscles seized. He thrusted them in deeper, fucking her with them for all he was worth until she was squeezing him and milking all of his own orgasm from him, his knees shaking as her heat and her own fluids spilled down his fingers.  
  
She swallowed all of that he offered, her chest heaving as she tried to regain her composure and her sanity. He took a bit longer, his shoulders rising and falling, his breathing quick and quiet, head back against the stone but his knees bent; he hadn't realized he'd sunk down enough for her to push against his body, her face burrowing into his neck. He still had his fingers in her, and residual spasms of pleasure shook through her as he slowly freed them.  
  
Her thumb ran across his head, tracing his piercing and his slit, and the same shockwaves roared through his muscles. He raised his fingers to his mouth and began to clean them with his tongue and lips, vision blurry and blind as she began dolling out kiss after lazy kiss to his neck. She made slow work to return his length to his pants, to redo the clasps. He wrapped his arms around her, and in turn she did the same, their bodies holding each other up against the wall as they began their recovery together, beaming smiles against each other and lavishing whispers of praise and affirmations and love against the other's ear.


End file.
